


Deangerous Liaisons

by CeleryLapel



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, communityrarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryLapel/pseuds/CeleryLapel
Summary: The Dean and the Dean have a rendezvous





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr communityrarepairsweek

“So, we meet again.”

The Dean placed his hand to his chest and jumped. In the process, he emitted a gasp. He turned to see the familiar slender shadow.

“You can’t keep doing that to me! We had an agreement.” He affected a steely gaze.

An uproarious laugh filled the air, echoing off the bare floors and walls of the Greendale hallway.

“You are too precious, Craig.”

The Dean smirked and turned away. He swatted the air twice with his right hand as he used his left to open the door to the reception area. He motioned for the lithe figure to follow him.

He was obeyed.

He shut the door.

There was an immediate rush as the figure embraced him, gently yet urgently pushing him against the door. Their mouths melded while their hands roamed freely over each other’s bodies, the Dean’s concentrating more on the slightly stubbled face of his love – _yes, maybe? Dare he think it? –_ while his friend – _yes, can he say that, friend? No, that’s not really true, is it? -_ was less tender and ripped open the Dean’s shirt and rapidly began exploring the surprisingly smooth torso and below.

“Craig, did you wax?” The arched brow did not indicate judgment but more surprise.

And more than likely approval.

Craig felt his face flush as he allowed his _friend_ to nip at his earlobe. He mumbled, “It’s just something I’ve been trying out. I’ve um, been inspired.”

The other man pulled back and looked at him intently. In a low voice, he asked, “Is it Jeffrey?”

The Dean allowed his eyes to dart back and forth while he attempted to think of a more reasonable explanation. His voice trembling, he replied, “He’s very smooth.”

_Stupid. Stupid._

The other man closed his eyes and winced.

“Well, you certainly aren’t smooth. I guess some things never change.”

“Wait.” The Dean reached for and grabbed the man’s wrist as he began to turn away.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry. You know how it is. He’s just so _attractive_.” He bit the knuckles of his free hand and looked up at his friend with a coquettishness he knew from experience would likely have the desired effect.

“Dammit, I can’t resist you.”

“Oh!”

The Dean was soon transported to his inner office and thrown on the couch. He looked up from his soft landing on the Dalmatian pillow, his eyes fluttering in anticipation.

“Stephen, I….”

An index finger lightly touched his mouth. “Shh….don’t talk. You’ll ruin it.”

“ButIreallywanttosaysomething.”

“Craig, please shut up. When you talk, you always ruin it.”

“Thisissotrue.”

 

X

X

X

Afterward, they lingered on the couch, Stephen’s arm draped over the Dean’s pearly white body.

“How’s my little Moby?”

The Dean flipped around and stared at Stephen with narrowed eyes. He affected a haughty tone as he said, “You know I hate that. I am so much hotter than Moby.”

Stephen let out a low laugh and kissed him tenderly before he pulled back slightly to watch his flustered face.

“Sorry. I just like to get you riled up.”

“Well next time, could you please let me win at human chess? We could really use the parking spaces.”

Stephen pulled the Dean in closer and kissed the top of his head.

“You’re going to be my undoing.”

“I know.” The Dean smirked as he nuzzled into Stephen’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I quickly wrote after being traumatized by the latest TWD. I needed some fluff.


End file.
